Ayase Koumoto
Ayase Koumoto is one of the girls from Yandere No Onna No Ko. She was available in the first CD. Bio Appearance Ayase is a tall and well developed girl with fair complexion and big, rounded blue eyes. Her pink hair is medium-length and worn in a high ponytail held by a large purple ribbon. Her thick bangs have an intake at the center and her short, choppy forelocks are shoulder length. She is only seen wearing her school uniform, consisting of a pale yellow blouse that has brown lining, a green collar and sleeve cuff, and white pieces of fabric sticking out on the sides. At the middle is a red ribbon with curled tails lined in white. She also wears the green and brown semi-pleat skirt and black stockings. Personality Ayase is an outgoing type who takes a protective and caring nature around those she likes. She loves to help out and is a great cook, being known for her talents in the kitchen. She is friendly and lively, and she has no problem speaking up about what is on her mind. However, over the years it is revealed she has become paranoid over the Protagonist due to her relentless desire to keep him safe. She flawlessly covers it up with a mask of perkiness, but she puts little thought into her actions and has become careless. She was also revealed to be a bully on Sonoko's route and cares little to nothing for anyone who isn't the Protagonist. She has a sadistic side that comes out whenever causing physical pain. Background Ayase is the childhood friend of the Protagonist and has always been right next to him. Initially she saw herself as nothing more than someone looking out for him, but she came to terms with her feelings as they began growing. She made a confession to him sometime later but was apparently rejected. At the start of the track they appear to be dating, but she is becoming bothered as of late noticing that he still thinks about other girls and hasn't been relying on her as much... Weapon She is shown using household items, such as a hammer, scissors, and knife. Victims Protagonist - Ayase panicked after the Protagonist realized she killed Nagisa, having been covered in her blood. To stop them from escaping she attacked the Protagonist, striking their hands and legs with her hammer, followed by the other parts of their body. By this point she realized how much she liked listening to them scream and continued hitting the Protagonist until their body was in too bad of a shape to move any longer. She proceeded to take care of the protagonist and torture them for the remainder of their life. Nagisa -''' Because she was the Protagonists little sister she didn't plan on harming Nagisa, until she confronted her and began insulting her, causing Ayase to grab her and force her into her home. As she practiced piano in her bedroom it was sound proof, and when she caught Nagisa trying to escape she deemed her to be a nuiscance and repeatedly stabs her with a knife until she was left a bloody mess. 'Sonoko '- It was noted that she vanished a few days prior to the track. Ayase reveals that she confronted her and demand she stay away, but when she refused and tried to hurt her, so she attacked in response a pair of scissors. When Sonoko tried seeking help she stabbed her several more times with them. Relationships '''Protagonist - Initially Ayase thought the protagonist was just a whiny child who got on her nerves, but she was very attached to him. She feels very lonely without him around and her desire to be needed by him is what causes her grief. It's implied they weren't actually dating like her track makes it sound, due to him rejecting her in the past. Nagisa Nonohara - 'Ayase feels she should settle for being the Protagonists sister and is envious of their bond. She also has a natural rivalry with Nagisa due to them both being very similiar in behavior and skill, but she didn't think of her as any real threat. '''Sonoko Kashiwagi - '''Ayase bullied Sonoko with no remorse, calling her ''plain and ugly, saying she wasn't worth the Protagonists attention. Her irrational hatred of her worsened after the Protagonist began to defend her from her other bullies. Death Nagisa's Track Nagisa confronted Ayase under the belief she had impure intentions and stabbed her to death (along with Sonoko) shortly before the track takes place. Sonoko's Track After being confronted by Ayase the girls attempted to resolve things, but Sonoko gave in to her rage after being insulted by her. Using her planting shovel she stabbed her in the stomach and used her corpse as fertilizer for her plants. Etymology Quotes "But... when did we stop going together? When I noticed, you were all grown up and taller than me and I couldn't protect you anymore. I felt a bit lonely." ---- "I just killed her, and she still bugs me!" Trivia *Her voice actress also voices another yandere from the series, Yumemi Takanashi. **Both girls have similar appearances and personality traits. *She is 160cm tall. *Her measurements are 89-58-86. *Her yandere type is Possessive. *She vaguelly physically resembles Laura Sakuraba from '''Aikatsu Stars!, both girls having bright blue eyes and pink hair worn up with a purple accessory. *Ayase is the only girl in the first drama both rivals had an extreme problem with. This is due to her long-time connection with the Protagonist, and the fact that she was seen as being "better" than Nagisa, and bullied Sonoko. **She is also the only girl in the series with this issue, with the others hardly knowing their victims/the other girls. Gallery Category:Pink Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Hammer User Category:Living Category:Deceased Category:YandereNoOnnaNoKo Category:Teen Category:Childhood Friends